Cuando las cosas no van bien
by Chia Moon
Summary: Con la visita del Kazekage y su esposa a casa de los Nara, para visitar a su hermana, todo parecía que iba a ir viento en popa, hasta que Shikamaru llega a su casa con una muy borracha Ino, que no solo sacará los colores a Matsuri.


**Mi primer Saino, como dice aquel nwn. Con una Ino bastante... problemática xDD. ¡Disfrutad! nwn. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Datos:  
**

 **Título:** Cuando las cosas no van bien.. **.**

 **Parejas:** Saino, Gaamat, Shikatema.

 **Ranking:** M **.**

 **Temas:** Romance, humor, Ooc, IC.

 **Estatus:** Completo. OS.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo autor. La historia es de mi autoria y cualquier coincidencia con la vida real es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Con la visita del Kazekage y su esposa a casa de los Nara, para visitar a su hermana, todo parecía que iba a ir viento en popa, hasta que Shikamaru llega a su casa con una muy borracha Ino, que no solo sacará los colores a Matsuri.

* * *

— ** _Cuando las cosas no van bien…_** —

* * *

. & .

 **T** emari detuvo el platillo que llevaba hacia la mesa en el aire y miró hacia la puerta con incredulidad. Su marido se encontraba ahí, de pie, sujetando de la cintura a la rubia que siempre era su compañera de equipo. Temari podría haber pensado muchas cosas en ese momento. Que su marido le era infiel y venía a su casa a restregárselo. Que Gaara terminaría matándolo ahí mismo, entre otras.

Su hermano había venido de visita esos días, además de atender asuntos con Naruto, también esperaba, seguramente, que su hermana estuviera siendo tratada como una reina en Konoha. Y lo que menos necesitaba ver era como su cuñado traía bajo el brazo a otra mujer, frente a los morros de su hermano.

Fue Matsuri quien rompió el hielo, mientras Ino hacía gestos extraños para limpiarse la boca.

—¿Está borracha?

Temari entonces se fijó mejor en la chica. Ino hipaba y babeaba un poco. Shikamaru tenía que sostenerla completamente para que no cayera. Su marido suspiró y murmuró su frase preferida mientras le hacía una seña para que le ayudara. Temari dejó el platillo y se levantó tras disculparse con su hermano y Matsuri.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Shikamaru? — exigió saber mientras abría las puertas para que su conyugue guiara a la Yamanaka dentro de una habitación libre.

—Fuimos a beber con Naruto y Chôji, para celebrar que ha salido bien la reunión con tu hermano— explicó Shikamaru dejando a Ino sentada sobre la cama —. Nos la encontramos en el bar ya medio borracha. Se unió a nosotros y no deja de despotricar acerca de Sai.

—¿De Sai? — Se sorprendió Temari y miró hacia la rubia—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Ino parpadeó y la miró confusa. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y se volvió.

—Te la encargó.

—¡Oye! — protestó poniendo los brazos en jarras. Su marido enarcó una ceja.

—¿Realmente quieres que esté delante mientras le cambias la ropa? Sería bastante problemático.

Temari tuvo que cerrar la boca por una vez. Su marido le había ganado una batalla. Cuando Shikamaru salió, se encargó de desnudar a una muy borracha Ino, que sacudía las manos y miraba a su alrededor como si viera el mundo desde un modo diferente. Cuando la hubo vestido con un camisón, Ino ya estaba tarareando mientras la observaba con diversión.

—Y dime, Temari-chan — comenzó inclinando las cejas de forma suspicaz—. ¿Cuántas veces haces cariñitos a Shikamaru?

Temari la miró con incredulidad mientras se removía sensualmente el cabello. Temari nunca había sufrido esa clase de preguntas. Menos de Ino. Por algún motivo, las chicas siempre la habían tratado con mucha educación y algunas, hasta aseguraban admirarla. Hinata siempre hablaba cuidadosamente y con mucha educación. Sakura era una de las que más la respetaban y quizás, por como trataban a sus maridos, podían llevarse muy bien. Tenten siempre estaba demasiado metida en su tristeza como hacerle frente por algo. Matsuri la idolatraba demasiado. Y Ino…

Bueno, su relación con esta era demasiado cuidadosa. Muchos rumores habían ocasionado que ella misma tuviera que tener cierto recelo. No era raro que cuando paseaba por las calles para ir a hacer la compra, con toda tranquilidad, muchos cuchicheos emparejaran a la rubia con su marido, pese a que esta estuviera casada con Sai.

Ocasionalmente, Temari solía quedar excluida en las reuniones importantes entre clanes, donde los cuchicheos eran todavía más frecuentes y descarados. Temari solía ignorarlas hasta el punto de que el estómago le dolía de las ganas de aguantarse unos cuantos improperios. Si su marido no hubiera sido el líder del clan, otro gallo cantaría. Las habría dejado bien a caldo a esas viejas cotillas de pueblo. Pero la que más y la que menos, era una matriarca de algún clan. Como la madre de Shikamaru aún estaba con vida, ella todavía tenía que guardar las apariencias.

Shikamaru solía alegar que todo pasaría pronto. A veces, que era algo exagerada. Y alguna vez se había enfadado indicándole que era sumamente problemático. Pero dentro de todo, Temari reconocía que para él era imposible hacer algo más. Ya la había reconocido delante de todos los clanes como su esposa y estaban en la tarea de traer a casa un heredero, pero eso no significaba que todo estuviera hecho para aquellas personas cuyo futuro creía que era unir a los Yamanaka y los Nara en matrimonio, y no a una extranjera.

Por supuesto, estas cosas no podía contárselas a sus hermanos. Estos ya habían protestado bastante cuando decidió marcharse de la Arena para irse a Konoha. Gaara pasaba a visitarla siempre que podía, cosa que sucedía muy de vez en cuando, pues el Kazekage no podía dejar la villa así como así. Temari echaba de menos a sus hermanos, especialmente, desde el gran cambio de su hermano pequeño. Y, especialmente, desde que éste la había sorprendido en una misiva un año atrás, indicándole que se iba a casar.

—¿Y bien?

Ino la hizo regresar al momento exacto. Temari parpadeó e intentó recordar qué diantres era lo que le había preguntado. Al recordarlo, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. No era algo de lo que disfrutara de alardear, aunque a veces, era casi necesario delante de Sakura y Hinata, que parecían realmente felices con sus maridos y recalcando sus favores, aunque a esta última le costara sudor y lágrimas confesar los gustos intermedios del Uzumaki en cuanto a asuntos de cama.

Ella no llegaba a expresar demasiado. Solo aseguraba que tenía un buen marido que la atendía en sus momentos necesarios y nada más. No necesitaba dar detalles hasta de las posturas más imposibles para quedar mejor que nadie. Shikamaru era Shikamaru y tenía sus formas que lo convertían en un muy buen amante.

Y eso ni Ino ni nadie tenía que cuestionarlo. O si quiera, cotillear.

Temari era feliz en los brazos de su marido cada noche. Shikamaru había pasado de parecerle problemático hacer el amor, a gustarle tanto que no había noche sin él. Especialmente, desde que ella se empeñó en darle un heredero. Y como todo chico primerizo, tuvo sus errores en su momento, sin embargo, lentamente, aprendieron qué parte de sus cuerpos eran más sensibles y cuales las zonas más erógenas. Entre risas y algunas que otras disputas que luego terminaban en orgasmos y gritos de placer.

La chica no se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado y que Ino sonreía de manera triunfal. Se recogió sus cabellos rubios con satisfacción.

—Me alegro de que Shikamaru realmente encontrara una buena mujer que le haga feliz. Nunca le he escuchado decir que vuestra relación en la cama sea problemática.

Temari casi tuvo un paro cardiaco. Aquellas simples palabras eran algo sumamente importante para ella. Y mientras recogía la ropa de Ino no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Iré a ver a Matsuri. — canturreó Ino saliendo de la habitación.

Temari no tuvo tiempo de detenerla, pero sí de rezar porque su hermano mantuviera la paciencia.

-.-

Matsuri se cepillaba el cabello sentada sobre su lado del futón mientras canturreaba. Gaara continuaba manteniendo el ceño fruncido que había aparecido en su rostro desde que Ino entrara sujeta por Shikamaru. Matsuri comprendía lo receloso que era su esposo en cuanto a su hermana y que, desde luego, no dejaría pasar una infidelidad. Por muy hombre que fuera, su hermana estaba primero y, después, los temas de "somos hombres y nos llevamos de maravilla, hasta el punto que me animas a serle infiel a mi mujer".

—Gaara, creo que tienes ya suficientemente limpios los dientes. — indicó con una sonrisa mientras metía el cepillo dentro de su neceser y lo cerraba con cierto recelo. Odiaba que su marido mirase sus cosas íntimas y más que nada, por vergüenza—. Por más brillo que quieras sacarles, no va cambiar tu ceño.

Gaara la miró desde el cuarto de baño con aquella mirada capaz de congelar a sus enemigos. Ella simplemente le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa de regalo.

—La cama está demasiado fría, cariño.

Entonces su semblante cambio. De hermano preocupado pasó al marido incapaz de aceptar que su mujer estuviera pasando frio o que necesitara más calor en su cama. Y Matsuri sabía bien como invitarlo a ella.

Gaara era demasiado serio. Quizás a veces, anticuado en ciertos temas. Y aunque su primera vez había sido bastante complicada, Matsuri estaba satisfecha de que él fuera capaz de cambiar esa parte seria de él cuando estaba con ella, desnudo y unido a ella.

Gaara llegaba justo a la cama cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Nadie llamó pero una rubia cabeza se asomó. Una pícara sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ino, que se adentró como pedro por su casa y se sentó junto a Matsuri mientras miraba a Gaara, quien, perplejo, se metió en el futón para cubrirse la entrepierna.

—Vaya, os pillo en medio del asunto— hipó y se cubrió la boca al eructar. Matsuri parpadeó, sonrojándose hasta las cejas y carraspeo—. Nada, nada, tranquilos. Que no os corto demasiado el rollo. Solo venía a preguntarte, así por lo bajo, sin que Gaara se entere, Matsuri…

Matsuri sintió a su espalda una pequeña ola de aire frio. Ino estaba demasiado borracha como para darse cuenta. Cada vez hipaba más y reía estúpidamente mientras sacudía la mano frente a su cara. Matsuri temía que la sangre llegara al rio a ese paso.

—Dime, dime. ¿Qué tal es Gaara en la cama? Como Kazekage tiene que tener el ritmo alto.

Matsuri abrió la boca para responder al primer impulso, pero aquel escalofrío le recordó la situación. No estaba en condiciones de _fanguilea_ r acerca de su marido con una borracha Ino.

—Será mejor que vayas a dormir, Ino— opinó apartándose las mantas de encima.

Ino rio y aprovechó para meterse dentro, empujándola contra el pecho de Gaara. Este gruñó contra su oreja y Matsuri dio un respingo cuando notó la erección contra sus nalgas. Condenado Kazekage. ¡Estar erecto en un momento así!

Con la cara roja y el cuerpo acalorado, miró hacia la Yamanaka.

—Sai es un estúpido— hipó—. Seguro que vosotras tenéis mejores hombres que yo. El muy idiota… pues no que me dice esta mañana, antes de irse de misión que su vida de casado no es como la de los libros. ¿¡Pero qué se cree!? Que todo es rositas y cuentos de hadas. ¿O qué? Además, me dijo…— tragó y babeó la almohada, alargando una mano hacia ella. Matsuri la atrapó antes que le sacara un ojo—. ¡Gorda! Me dijo gorda. ¿Tú te crees?

Matsuri no sabía si creérselo o no. Conocía muy poco al chico como para poder decir si era un buen tipo o no. Gaara no solía hablar mucho de esos temas y ella tampoco había tenido tanta cercanía como para juzgarle. No obstante, entendía que ella estuviera ofendida. Si en el futuro Gaara llegaba a insultarla de ese modo o simplemente despreciar la vida que llevaban, estaría muy dolida. Aunque dudaba que terminara bebiéndose litros de cerveza.

Ino continuó soltando tonterías a diestro y siniestro sobre su marido. Gaara se durmió detrás de ella y la pobre Matsuri quedó atrapada entre ambos.

—Ino— nombró pausadamente para no despertar a su marido—. Creo que Sai solo quería un poco de atención y que le comprendieras. A veces, es difícil para mí comprender a Gaara y es natural que lleguemos a pelear. Incluso yo a veces soy demasiado pesada y él termina cediendo tan solo para complacerme. He aprendido que tiene que haber un poco de cada uno.

Le sonrió cuando clavó sus ojos en ella. Ino era preciosa. Dijera lo que dijera Sai. Cada persona era hermosa en su espacio. Y si los demás no lo veían, es que tenían otros intereses, simplemente. Pero Matsuri estaba segura de que, pese a no conocerlo, Sai la amaba. Ningún hombre se quedaría junto a una mujer sin amarla. Especialmente, un ninja.

Shikamaru asomó la cabeza tras llamar y tras mirar la situación, suspiró. Se agachó junto a Ino, quien se aferró a su cuello sollozando.

—Si Gaara no me mata después de esto, será todavía más problemático tenerlo de cuñado.

Matsuri sonrió y saludó con la mano para despedirle. Cuando la puerta se cerró, observó la figura de su marido en la oscuridad. Sí. Ella estaba completamente segura de él. No por nada le había costado tanto obtenerlo.

(..)

Shikamaru la dejó con todo el cuidado del mundo sobre el futón. Ino se acomodó, de espaldas a él. El Nara siempre había tratado con sumo cuidado su cuerpo. Quizás porque era su compañero de equipo o quizás, simplemente, porque realmente siempre la había visto como una chica. Como algo delicado a tener en cuenta.

Sí. Shikamaru era un hombre genial. Inteligente, apuesto, con siempre un consejo en la boca y siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitabas. Su mayor defecto era ser un vago, pero estaba segura de que esa parte era aplacada por todas las demás. Pero lo más importante: Ese hombre solo tenía ojos para Temari.

La rubia se encontraba también en la habitación, dejando mantas sobre sus pies y asegurándose de que no le faltaba nada. Y mientras, Shikamaru no apartaba los ojos de ella. Era la clase de mirada que había visto millones de veces en Naruto sobre Hinata. Hasta en Sasuke sobre Sakura cuando creía que nadie le observaba.

Pero ¿Y Sai? ¿La había mirado de ese modo?

—Ino, tienes un cuarto de baño aquí mismo. Te he dejado pastillas para el estómago y el dolor de cabeza, además de una manzana. —Temari habló pausadamente e Ino asintió.

La borrachera se le había bajado a los pies desde el momento en que Matsuri había comenzado a hablarle tan seriamente de un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía, pero parecía entender mejor que ella. Y lo peor de todo es que habían devuelto las lágrimas y la pesadez en su cuerpo.

Shikamaru se levantó y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su mujer en dirección hacia la puerta. Lo último que Ino alcanzó a ver de ellos fueron sus bocas uniéndose estrechamente antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Ino golpeó el futón silenciosamente y maldijo de nuevo entre dientes. Todos parecían tremendamente felices. Hasta Sakura, quien había comenzado una dificultosa relación con Sasuke, ahora estaba felizmente casada y alardeaba a los cuatro vientos de lo bueno que era el Uchiha.

No es que Ino tuviera envidia exactamente, porque muy atrás habían quedado sus días de ser una loca fanática del Uchiha. Era precisamente ese hecho, el de ser tan feliz, el que estaba provocando ese problema.

Le dolía en el alma que Sai fuera infeliz.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacer arraigo en ella. Ni siquiera se tomaría el calmante que Temari le dejó a su lado junto a la pieza de fruta. Aquel iba a ser su castigo por no ser la mujer capaz de hacer feliz al hombre al que amaba.

Le dio la espalda a la casa, pegando su cara contra el frio de la pared, queriendo enfriarse las ideas.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la puerta de su dormitorio volvió a abrirse. Lo primero que pensó fue que Temari había ido para asegurarse de que estaba bien y no había cometido ninguna locura. O que simplemente no estaba inclinada en el váter, vomitando como una cosaca.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Simplemente entró y se sentó a su lado. Ino no estaba para charlas en ese momento.

Algo llamó su atención, además del silencio. El olor. Un olor demasiado conocido. Neutral y pintura. A tinta.

Giró sobre sí misma demasiado rápido como para que su cabeza se lo permitiera. Un terrible dolor de cabeza como ese no iba a permitir tales movimientos bruscos.

—Es curioso el modo en que tenemos para ahogar nuestras inseguridades. Según he leído, cada persona tiene un modo diferente. El alcohol nunca fue algo que me ayudara a superar las mías. Me entrenaron para soportar grandes dosis.

—Sai— murmuró alargando una mano. La detuvo en el aire, pegándola a su pecho—. Lo siento. Creo que he hecho algo peor para que me odies.

Sai guardó silencio. Alargó la mano y aferró la manzana entre sus dedos. Sacó un cuchillo de su set y empezó a cortar trocitos pequeños, que empezó a pasarle. Ino le miró primero antes de coger uno. Él sonreía, como siempre.

—No te odio, Ino.

Ino masticó un trozo, mirándole avergonzada.

—Dijiste que era gorda y que…

—Lo dije— confirmó él interrumpiéndola—. Has ganado algo de peso. Supuse que sería porque llevas meses encargándote de la floristería más que de entrenar juntos. Desde que tu padre falleció te encargas más del negocio.

Ino asintió y se maldijo a sí misma por tener que darle la razón. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, aceptando otro trozo.

—Eso no significa que una chica sea feliz escuchando del chico que le gusta que es gorda.

—Pero me gustas igual. No veo el problema.

Ino casi se atragantó. A veces las frases directas y sinceras de su pareja la mataban de vergüenza.

—También dijiste que no eras feliz. Las historias de tus libros no son como las de nuestra vida juntos.

Sai la miró seriamente un instante, como si intentase recordar lo que quería decir con esas palabras. Ino bufó, impaciente.

—Creo que no captaste lo que quería decir con eso, Ino.

Dejó la manzana sobre la mesa, despacio. Luego se volvió hacia ella y para su sorpresa, la aferró de las mejillas, acercándola y besándola. Ino parpadeó con sorpresa y protestó entre gemidos. Diablos, su boca debía de saber a rayos.

Sai se apartó, dándole un último beso a su nariz.

—Precisamente porque las cosas de los libros no suceden en nuestro día a día es lo que lo hace interesante.

—¿Ah?

Sai rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó algo rectangular que al principio le costó reconocer a luz de la luna. Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos, comprendió. Era un libro. Se lo entregó para que lo observara mejor.

Ino lo tomó con cautela y pasó los dedos por la cubierta, sorprendida.

Como portada se veían dos figuras dibujadas. Una morena y otra rubia, hermosa. Bajo ellos, su apellido en letras precisas y de formas irregularmente hermosas, mezcla de dorado y oscuro. Lo abrió curiosa.

 _Yo no era nadie, hasta que la conocí_ , dictaba en la primera página.

Levantó los ojos hacia él, llenos de lágrimas. Se tocó los labios con temblor.

—¿Eres feliz? — susurró un sollozo.

Él sonrió, de ese modo que solo hacía para ella. Cuando era sincero. Cuando no tenía nada que esconderle.

—Sí. Lo soy.

Luego la miró, mientras el llanto resbalaba por sus mejillas y él alargaba una mano para atrapar una lágrima con su pulgar.

—Y tú, Ino. ¿Eres feliz?

Se limpió una mejilla con el dorso de la mano y sonrió, hipando un sollozo.

—Lo soy. Muy feliz, idiota.

Sai sonrió más ampliamente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Si todas las crisis matrimoniales terminaban de ese modo, era reconfortarte pensar que los errores siempre terminan con esa sensación de amor en el cuerpo.

Aunque Ino estaba empezando a sentir un poco de nauseas. Pero no quería despegarse de sus brazos. Ni salir de la cama. Solo quería quedarse ahí, acurrucada y ser mimada lo que fuera necesario.

No importaba donde estuviera. No importaba si había bebido y apestaba a alcohol. Tampoco importaba si al día siguiente Gaara la mirase como si fuera el último día de su vida en la tierra. Ni que por algún extraño motivo Temari la tratara mejor. O que Shikamaru le prohibiera rotundamente la entrada a los bares para beber.

Era feliz. Realmente feliz.

 **ºFIN** º

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal? nwn.**_

 _¿Gustó? ¿Fue horrible? ¿Cruel?  
_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero haber hecho feliz a alguien. Al menos, haber sacado una carcajada._

 **7 de diciembre del 2015.  
**


End file.
